A Twisted Story
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: Well... Chapter one is basically a summary. A TasukiPOV summary. Yeah. It's a pretty random story and some of the stuff that's gonna be in there soon will make NO SENSE whatsoever. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me nono have any fushigi yuugi...but i want the manga books...**

-----------

Whod've thunk, right? Nuriko, gay-boy-dash-cross-dressing-boy-dash-I-look-like-a-girl-boy, with a girlfriend?

I don't even got a girlfriend!

Well, it's true. If ya wanna know how, just pay attention, cuz chances are I won't remember what happened long enough to tell the story twice.

And I gotta tell it in...that way where I say Tasuki instead of I cuz...it would get confusin' if I didn't.

**It's called third person Tasuki-kun no da.**

Yeah yeah, jest let me tell the story, ok?

Once upon a time...

Ooh! No, I like this one better:

It all started on a rainy day...

------------

sorry ch1 is incredibly short and not very funny, I think I'm losing my touch, or maybe my sense of humor changed, I dunno, but I don't want a new sense of humor cuz I like my old one, no matter how weird or incredibly stoopid or not very funny or hyper or sugar high or those two mean the same or all of the above and now I'm confused and you really didnt have to read this I just added it in to make up for the void that this teenee tinee chapter left in my heart -takes deep breath-

yay! ok, I'm mainly writing this story for my amusement so I dont care if you don't like it I'm gonna continue anyway!


	2. It Begins

**I -honestly- can't remember if I put a disclaimer already and I feel too lazy to check, so, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.**

**Remember, Tasuki is telling the story. And I wrote this story when I was in a 'retard' mood, so it's pretty stupid anyway. And I apologize for taking forever, but I procrastinate alot. **

Tasuki **(Me/Authoress) (-Chichiri's interjections-)**

--------------

"Whoo-hoo! Ah, it smells so nice out here! I just love the smell of rain, don't you, Tasuki?"

Nurkiko was outside, running around and playing in the rain.

"No. I dun like tha rain. It's wet an' it's made o' water. I dun like water either," A rather pouty bandit replied, having been voted, and ultimately forced, to come out and play with two of his immature friends.

_Damn he's im-uh...somethin'...What's tha word again? _He thought, right before being splashed in the face.

"UGH! WHAT THA HELL?" Tasuki spit and tried to wipe his face with his soaked sleeve, to no avail as you could expect. Miaka stood a few feet in front of him, grinning widely. As soon as he realized that she was the one that dumped the -rather large- bucket of water on him, Tasuki ran to a pond with the bucket to get revenge. Leaning over to scoop up some water, someone pushed him. Hard.

He fell in. In mid-air, the seishi's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the someone, who happened to be Miaka, and tugged her in as well.

"You ass! I'm wearing brand new clothes!" She screamed, while he laughed histerically.

"C'mon you two, break it up. You ass, you know she's with Tamahome, quit flirting," Nuriko was standing near the edge of the pond, leaning forward with his hands on his hips. 'You ass' blinked and looked at Miaka, who returned his glance and smirked. Before Nuriko could figure out what had happened, he, too, was in the 5-foot-deep pond. For the next few hours, the three friends splashed eachother and tried to teach Tasuki how to swim. Oh yeah, he can do the doggy paddle now, isn't he awesome? But that's another story.

Anyway, the soaked trio went inside for lunch, dried off, and then sat by the window to watch the rain. Yeah, it was still raining. In fact, it rained untill Miaka's bracelet with magic changing numbers said nine, dot-dot, zero, four, six. Ahem, getting off track again.

Well, not too long after Miaka and Nuriko struck up a conversation, Tasuki got bored. Hey, they were using big words, can you blame him?

So, he suggested that they all go outside again. Miaka and Nuriko reluctantly agreed and followed the beaming bandit out to the pond again. Three more hours of teaching Tasuki how to swim made them all pruny and wore them all out. So, they went inside, changed their clothes, blah, blah, blah.

And then, IT happened. It was horrible! Tasuki _sneezed_! And Nuriko _coughed_! So who do you think was sick? Of course-it would make sense, wouldnt it? They had been out in the rain for a really long time... And, had it been anything other than what it was, they could've just asked Mitsukake to heal them. But everyone knows that nothing cures a cold. Nothing!

But they wouldn't give up; They _were_ gonna find a cure, even if it meant searching the country.

Luckily, they only kinda had to do that. You see, at the very moment that Mitsukake said no, the new guard with no name came in and informed everyone that one person knew a cure. Who was this mystery person, you ask? Why, it was Shoka of course! That's right, for some strange, and somewhat disturbing, reason, she was alive AND she could cure colds. Only one problem: Nobody knew where to find her at!

"So how'r we gonna git healed! Do ya even _know_ what a pain in th' ass it is ta have a cold? IT SUCKS!" A ferocious **(Did I spell that right?) **Tasuki screamed at Mitsukake. He turned to Miaka and continued, "An' it's all yer fault! If ya didn't push me in that damn pond an' force me ta swim I wouldn't be feelin' like shit!" He held the tessen a yard over her head. "Lekka Shin-ACHOO! DAMMIT!"

Everybody, except Tasuki, laughed when the heavy metal fan landed with a hollow thunk on the top of his head. **(-Hollow being the key word, right no da?-)**

During a dinner of steaming chicken soup, the trio decided that they would leave the next day to find Shoka and have themselves healed, if they weren't already by then. They would need protection though, after all, three sick people can't defend themselves, right? So...Mitsukake and Chichiri would go too. Mitsukake only wanted to go to 'see his beloved Shoka again' blah, blah, blah.

-------------

**It's finally up! I'm so proud of myself! I don't know why! Yipee!**

**Ne...for anybody that actually...what's the word again...CARES, I probably won't update for a while. **

**'Til next time, **

_**Shelby**_


End file.
